


The Spark of Joy That Burned Out

by TicciToby334



Series: Percy Jackson One Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334
Summary: Leo Valdez was the kindest of the Seven without a doubt. He smiled and joked all the time. He always made the others laugh and feel good. But, what if he sacrifices himself to kill Gaea, and the others find him?(I know that he does at the end of BoO, but this is different)





	The Spark of Joy That Burned Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I know, it's a bit sad, but please! Read and review. All criticism is recommended, so that I can grow as an author. I love you all, peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)

Leo Valdez was dying. He knew it. He sacrificed himself so that the rest of the Seven could leave Greece and move on with their lives. He sacrificed himself by letting Gaea stab him through the gut. When she did, she was close enough that he put a jar of Greek Fire in her mouth and made her bite it. Immediately, the two of them were engulfed in green flames. For the first time in his life, fire hurt him. He screamed in agony. 

When the fire was extinguished, Gaea was dead and Leo crawled to a wall. He leaned against it, his breathing ragged. His body was badly burned, his clothes burned off, his skin charcoal black, as if he were a hotdog left on the grill to long. No one was there with him. They were fighting the Giants and other monsters. They didn’t know what happened. So, he decided to tell them what happened, even though he wouldn’t be able to tell them in person. His tool belt survived and he got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote out the last thing he would ever write.

~~

Hey, guys. It’s Leo. I’m sorry for messing everything out. I know that I was the seventh wheel. I’m fine with it. In fact, I’m glad that I was the seventh wheel. I was able to make everyone smile and laugh whenever a couple got in an argument. I was a wingman for everyone. I was the captain of the Argo II. But, I’m sorry… I ruined everything… I flirted with Khione when we were in Quebec. I caused the Eidolon to get on board. I set fire to New Rome. I ruined friendships… I’m so so sorry… you guys should know the truth…

~~

As he wrote, he felt tears stinging his eyes. He was crying. He was finally getting his past off of his chest. Each movement with his hand caused him great pain. The breathing hurt like hell. But he kept writing. Kept breathing. They needed to know about him…

~~

When I was younger, I accidentally killed my mother in a fire that destroyed her workshop while she was inside, killing her. Before I met Piper and Jason, I moved from foster home to foster home, causing trouble everywhere I went. I frequently ran away, not wanting the kind families to suffer the same fate as my mom. The entire time I joked around. I made people laugh. I smiled. I got along with people. I kept up an act… but, when I was alone… I cried… I let all of my emotions out… I always punched the walls until my hands bled… I hit my head against anything I could find… I even tried killing myself a couple of times, just to be with my mom… it never worked…

~~

The tears were going down his ruined cheeks in a stream. They cooled his skin down. The memories were painful. But he had to power through them.

~~

I joke around to show that I’m strong. I’m smile to hid that I’m sad. I cheer others up in an attempt to cheer myself up. And, I’m truly happy now. I sacrificed myself so you guys could win. I killed Gaea at the cost of my own life. I used that thing that Percy and the old Hephaestus councilor, Beckendorf, used to take down the Princess Andromeda. Greek Fire. I burned us. She died. I somehow survived, though I’m slowly dying. I’m using my last moments to tell you all what happened. How I feel.

~~

His body was shutting down. He was getting weaker.

~~

Jason. you were the best brother that I never had. I looked up to you. You were awesome. Make Piper happy.

Piper. you were the best friend I’ve ever had. You made me smile the most and you made me happy. Take care of Jason.

Percy. you were my partner in crime. We would have caused so much trouble at Camp. I hope you fulfill your life. Marry Annabeth, like you wanted to.

Annabeth. you were the best. You age me ideas on things to help with the Argo. Make sure Percy doesn’t get into too much trouble.

Frank. you Chinese Canadian Baby Man. You were the best to prank. I loved scaring you. I’m sorry, though. I made Hazel remember Sammy… take care of her.

Hazel. I’m glad that I helped you in anyway that I could. Make sure that Frank is the best he can be. Protect that stick of his…

Calypso. I know that I will be unable to keep my promise. I just wanted to say that I loved you. I hope you can live your life free of strife.

Hephaestus. Father, I hope that I made you happy. I want you to know that momma loved you. Please, have fun.

Nico. You may be creepy, but you’re like me. Hiding behind a mask. Let your true self show.

Reyna. I’m sorry for destroying Camp Jupiter… please forgive me?

~~

His handwriting was getting sloppier. He was running out of time.

~~

Jason, you are now captain of the Argo. You deserve it. Piper, you can have all of my secrets. They’re in the secret place I showed you. Annabeth, Bunker Nine is yours now. Frank, you can have anything of mine. Percy, you can have my waterproof phone. Hazel, you can have anything you want from my room. Nico, you can have my Mythomagic cards and figures. Reyna, you can be co-captain of the Argo. Dad, you can have any part of Festus you want. He will be the best part of your collection. Calypso, I want you to move on from me. I want you to leave Ogygia. i left the plans for a raft that will let you off the island under the biggest pot of moonlace. I love you all. Goodbye.

~~

He folded the letter and signed the outside of it. He smiled when he finished, his arms falling to his side as the life left his body. His eyes no longer showed the secret sadness in them. They showed joy. With his last breath, he said two words.

“Goodbye, everyone”

 

When the monsters were killed, the Greek and Roman armies met together for a short time to heal and do a head count. There were many casualties. The Seven were scared. Leo was not there. They panicked and looked for him. Piper was the one who found his body. She started crying, her hands covering mouth.

“L-Leo!” she cried out as she sank to her knees. The others ran over when they heard her voice. They though that he was safe. When they arrived, however, they were wrong. Leo was there alright, but his body was burned past all recognition and a massive sword in his gut. His hair was gone. Anything that made him Leo was gone, except for his kind smile, one that made other people smile as well. His brown eyes were there as well, ones that held so much emotion in them. The only way they knew for sure it was him was his tool belt, still around his waist. They all felt their hearts break. Leo was gone. The jokester was gone, never to return. Nico and Reyna rushed over, as they were helping look for Leo.

“Piper, what’s wrong?” Reyna asked, not seeing Leo’s body. When they stayed silent, the two looked to the body. Their hearts broke as well. The one that seemed the happiest of the group was gone. The one who helped everyone out, through thick and thin. They all started to cry. Even on Olympus, the gods were feeling the pain. The happiest demigod that was born in centuries was gone. Hephaestus was taking it the hardest. Leo was his son, the one who was the most like him.

Percy was the first to notice the letter. He stumbled over and pulled it from Leo’s ruined hand. He unfolded it and read it aloud. They heard the hissing of pistons as Hephaestus walked over out of nowhere, his brace making as much noise as possible. Percy kept reading though. They all kept crying. This was the last time they would read anything from him. They smiled sadly when they read the part of what he did. He sacrificed himself. He wanted them to be happy. He felt that he was left out though. He didn’t know what would happen to everyone else because he did this.

 

When the Argo II arrived at Camp Half-Blood, everyone that stayed behind to protect the camp rushed to greet the victors. They were cheering, but stopped when they realized everyone was looking sad. Chiron came forward. The Seven walked to him. Or, what was left. He noticed one missing.

“Where’s Leo Valdez?” he asked, looking around, looking to see if he was on the deck of the Argo. When he looked back to them, the rest of the Seven were looking at the ground, tears streaming down their face. This made him realize. “No… he’s…?” when Piper and Hazel nodded, he closed his eyes. “Where’s his body? We should give him a proper burial for a Son of Hephaestus”

When he said this, silence went through the once happy camp. Realization hit them. Leo was gone. The light that seemed to never go out was gone, forever extinguished. Everyone broke down.

 

Weeks later, the funeral was held. Calypso was there, as well as Hephaestus and the other Olympians. Hades told everyone that he was in the Isle of the Blest with his mother. They were a bit glad by this, but they still felt like something was missing. There was. The smile in the darkest time. The shoulder to cry on. The one who makes people happy, the one who many had a crush on, the one who people barely knew. He was gone. Never to come back. At least he got the peaceful afterlife with his mother that he always wanted. The Seven walked up and started saying what the fallen meant to them.

“Leo Valdez was many things in his life. A demigod. A foster kid. Many people called him a troubled kid. But he was so much more,” Chiron said.

“A friend,” Piper started.

“A brother,” said Jason.

“A partner,” said Annabeth.

“A hero,” said Frank.

“An ally,” said Percy.

“And a savior,” said Hazel.

“May he rest in peace and enjoy his afterlife with his mother in the Isle of the Blest,” finished Hades. The funeral was over. He was gone. The spark of joy burned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Again, read and review. You guys are awesome. See you beautiful, sexy sons of guns, next time. Peace.
> 
> (|-\\\\\\-)


End file.
